He's Had Enough
by agent curly
Summary: Modern World AU. Arthur has had enough of Mordred driving him insane and thinks he has a way to get rid of him once and for all. All he has to do is say "No." Will he succeed? Has a Kid Mordred and an Adult Arthur.


Arthur was exhausted and by now he had lost his mind. Mordred was such a pain! He was a great big prat and an idiot and an ass. Well at least thats what he thought as he was laying down on his sofa looking up at the ceiling fan in his living room apartment.

"Do it again." Arthur said exasperated.

"WHY!" Mordred said dragging out the 'y'.

Arthur flipped over to his stomach to see what Mordred had typed into his computer and sighed. He couldn't take it any more and by now he didn't even care what Morgana would do he beyond had it and if Morgana wanted his help again well too bad. After this anything that involved or included the words 'help' and 'Mordred' in a sentence he would make sure to answer NO!

"BECAUSE, he started angrily, it's wrong." he said ending normally.

"I don't want too." Mordred said spinning on the wheel chair he was sitting on. He gave up a long time ago figuring that it was useless he was never going to succeed and please Arthur.

"Well to bad. Do you think I want to be here! Trying to teach a complete MORON! An utter IDIOT!"

Mordred turned to look at Arthur a small fire in his eyes.

"Its hard!"

Arthur took a deep breath through his nostrils, "It's not 'hard' you mean 'difficult', but even then it isn't it's so bloody simple."

"Oh yeah well... I bet you can't even do it."

"Sleigh. S. L. E. I. G. H., Arthur start volume slowly rising with each letter, Freight. F. R. E. I. G. H. T. HIGHWAY! H!I!G!H!W!A!Y!",he ended.

"I'm done." Mordred said with a dopey smile smiling from one large elephant ear to the other well at least that's how Arthur saw it.

Arthur got his computer and turned it to face him to see Mordred's score on his online spelling. Right, right, wrong, right, right, right, right, right, wrong, right, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, right, right, wrong, right, right, right. Mordred got six wrong! Six out of twenty! That would mean that over all Mordred got thirty percent wrong, which is twenty percent higher than his last test. Sure it's bare passing and Mordred most likely cheated on the last three with him blurting out the answers but who bloody cares no one will know but him. Arthur sighed and quickly redid the math in his head making sure to count the last three as wrong and sighed without those three Mordred would have failed again, this time by forty-five percent... Eh whatever he's had enough and what Morgana doesn't know won't hurt her. Or him since he will Never Ever go through that AGAIN!

"What did I get?" Mordred asked timidly looking up at his friend and breaking the silence between the two of them.

"You Passed Mordred! You Passed! You'll be going to the fifth grade in no time if you keep this up! Great Job Mate.", Arthur said happily more for him than for Mordred.

 _Creak._

Arthur and Mordred both turn to see Morgana walk in.

"What? Did I just hear that my favorite little boy in the whole of England and the Entire World passed his spelling test.", Morgana said making Mordred blush and Arthur frown in annoyance before quickly smiling.

"Yes look Gana I passed!" Mordred said taking Arthur's laptop across the room to her.

Morgana took the laptop from him and looked at the seventy and smiled sure it wasn't perfect but it was progress. Especially for Mordred Reading has always been difficult for him.

"That is amazing Mordred. You had a great teacher. Have you told Arthur thank you for helping you?"

"Mordred smiled and quickly turned to give Arthur a hug and say thank you.

"Alright well thank you Arthur for helping him Mordred can you go get your things while I talk to Arthur.", Morgana told Mordred who nodded and ran to get his things from the guest room.

"Thank you Arthur for helping him...", Morgana started but was quickly cut off by her stepbrother talking.

"It's alright Gana don't mention it just happy to help. I might actually miss the squirt." Arthur said lying through his teeth.

Morgana snorted, ' _yeah right I'm so sure'_ she thought before smirking and replied with, "What really that is so great because next week Mordred has another test and well he really has made a lot of progress. He's really improved under your guidance and since you'll miss him maybe he can stop by again so you can help him isn't that great."

To say Arthur was freaking out was an understatement he had no idea if could handle another weekend with Mordred. That boy was out to get him, but before he got the opportunity to respond Mordred came out of the room and his small gym bag to Morgana to carry and they swiftly made it out the door with Morgana giving her brother a chaste kiss on the cheek and telling him goodbye and how she'll see him next week.

Arthur looked on as the door closed and walked over to the couch and laid down on it. He grabbed the nearest thing he could reach, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it across the room.

"Well that backfired...Dammit Morgana!"


End file.
